This research is designed to develop and pretest instruments for the study of the relationships between the occurrence of a severe illness of an adult and the health of his/her family (Hill's crisis Model). Instruments under review include the Sickness Impact Profile, Langner's 22 Item Scale, Family Functioning Index, Dyadic Adjustment Scale and several others. Studies underway involve the testing for the reliability, validity, and sensitivity of instruments for a longitudinal study of married women who have cancer, their husbands, and oldest child at home.